


Utterly alone

by KaskardenFluvia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I just love my space babies a lot okay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, episode 036, or only if you squint, there is no actual angst in it, this is only angsty in the context of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/KaskardenFluvia
Summary: Following her incident in Fire and Brimstone, Maxwell reflects on why exactly she was even in that situation in the first place.Plus, unsafe releases form the infirmary, dimly lit hallways and the pitch-black background of space





	Utterly alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started catching up with Wolf 359 again and after relistning episode 36 I wanted this idea crossed my mind. Enjoy

Hilbert was still running tests on her. It had been almost an hour since she woke up and she felt fine. A slight headache, a bit exhausted maybe, but she had been through much worse things.

Still, she was forced to sit on the hospital bed, connected to an ECG which beeped steadily. Hilbert was currently doing reflex tests on her knees. She had to fight the urge to kick him in the face.

“Will you please let me go?”, she asked for what felt like the millionth time. Hilbert glanced up at her, unimpressed.

“You received an electric shock and were nearly boiled to death. I need to make _sure_ that you are in good condition, before I can release you from the infirmary.”, he answered, staring at the paper readouts on his clipboard. Maxwell huffed.

“But I am _fine!”_ , she exclaimed and glanced over at Jacobi, who was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, fiddling with a pen. “Jacobi, tell him I’m okay.”

He looked up at, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Sorry, Maxwell but I’m with the doctor here.”, he answered and shrugged. She scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Unbelievable.”, she muttered under her breath. She sat still for a while, watching Hilbert as he scribbled notes onto one of the sheets, before she groaned and jumped up, ripping off one of the electrodes of the ECG. The device started beeping angrily. Hilbert’s head shot up.

“What are you doing?”, he growled. Maxwell ripped the other electrode off, leaving the cords in a tangle.

“I’m releasing myself from the infirmary.”, she stated firmly, taking the clipboard out of his hands. “I outrank you, you can’t force me to stay her.”

She signed the dotted line at the bottom of the paper before handing the clipboard back to Hilbert, who stared at her furiously.

“I am the medical officer of this station and-“, he yelled but she interrupted him, holding her hand up.

“And you’ll let me go now, or I _will_ report you for insubordination.”

He narrowed his eyes and glowered at her but made no attempts of stopping her when she pushed past him. She picked up her jacket, floating near the door. She heard someone approaching and when she turned around she saw Jacobi, shooting her a concerned glance.

“Fine.”, Hilbert snapped and she turned to look at him. “But come in for final check-up tomorrow.”

Maxwell rolled her eyes but nodded, before opening the door. Jacobi followed her outside.

“You sure you’re okay?”, he asked as soon as the door closed behind them. She sighed.

“Yes. Will you please stop worrying about me now?”, she said, pushing herself off the door and down the narrow corridor. “I just didn’t want him to run tests on me anymore. He creeps me out.”

Jacobi floated next to her, chuckling slightly.

“Understandable.”

The made the rest of the way in silence, the corridor creaking around them. Jacobi opened the airlock connecting the Hephaestus with the Urania for her and she followed him through. The interior changed, the metal casing of the hallway no longer dull but polished instead. It was also better lit then the Hephaestus.

Maxwell hated how dimly lit the Hephaestus was, but Kepler absolutely refused to let her change the lightbulbs, not even the broken ones.

They reached their living quarters and she opened the door to her room, moving inside, carelessly throwing her jacket into a corner. Jacobi followed her inside before the door could close again.

“Promise me you’ll let him check you again tomorrow.”, he said quietly and Maxwell spun around.

“Daniel, I’m _fine._ ”, she responded, sighing. “Stop worrying.”

Jacobi gently touched her arm.

“Please.”, he said beggingly, tightening his grip on her arm slightly. She sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. She turned away from him again, floating over to the small window. The star shined brightly as always, the cold blue light making her shudder involuntarily. There was something eerie about the star, slowly rotating beneath the station, it’s outline stark against the pitch-black background of space.

Sights like this always reminded her of how utterly _alone_ they were up here, how completely _helpless_ they were in the case of an emergency. She shuddered again and felt Jacobi gently sliding an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax for just a moment, her head resting against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes again, greeted by the cold blue light of the star.

“What are we doing her, Daniel?”, she muttered.

“What do you mean?”, he asked. She raised her head off his chest again, straightening. She turned slightly so she could look up at him.

“What are we doing on this station? You’re a ballistics expert and I’m a computer scientist. We’re not _astronauts_.”, she said and he frowned in response.

“I nearly died today.”, she cried out, shaking her head. She stared out of the window again. “When I got zapped my thought wasn’t _‘Oh god I’m going to die’_ , it was _‘Oh god, I’m going to die **lightyears away from home** ’. _Do you know how harrowing that thought is? I don’t want to die _here._ I don’t want to die _7,8 lightyears away form earth.”_

A sob escaped her lips, hot tears stinging in her eyes.

“I don’t know if I made the right decision, coming up here. I just blindly followed Kepler. And now I’m wondering if he will finally lead me to death this this time.”, she continued, failing to stifle her sobs.

 “You won’t die up here, Alana.”, Jacobi said softly. She turned towards him and furrowed her brows.

“What makes you so certain?”, she asked and he shrugged.

“I won’t let you.”, he answered, looking at her like she had just asked him why two plus two equals four.

“And you won’t let me.”, he continued. “We have each other’s backs, remember?”

She nodded slowly, rubbing her tears away with one hand. She watched them float between them.

“Good.”, he answered, smiling brightly. He turned towards the window again, the light of the star reflecting in his eyes, his arm still firmly around her shoulder.

“Thank you.”, she whispered, leaning against him again. Suddenly she didn’t feel so utterly alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...love Maxwell so much? I legit cried when she cried.  
> There might be more chapters/parts of this in the future, but I won't promise anything.
> 
> If you find any mistakes (and there might be some as English isn't my first language) tell me. 
> 
> PS: please don't comment anything about what happens after episode 54 as that is the last episode I listened to, thanks


End file.
